The short-term goal of this project is the development of a high resolution 4.7 Tesla 500mm diameter room temperature bore superconductive NMR Imaging magnet system for in-vivo biochemical NMR studies. The high field, large bore and high homogeneity of the proposed magnet system will provide the facility for in-vivo NMR study with less abundant nuclei of moderate size animals and pediatric patients. In Phase I of the project a detailed design was developed for the magnet system blending methods and technology developed at NCC with techniques developed at Lawrence Berkeley Laboratory. The magnet will be internally shielded for stray magnetic fields outside the bore and will be housed in a cryogenic vessel which will permit operation for in excess of one-half year without liquid helium refill. The combination of NCC's experience with commerical production of high resolution superconductive magnets and LBL experience with design and construction of large, high stored energy superconductive magnets significantly enhances the probability of full success of phase II of this project. The magnet developed will be delivered to the University of Texas Department of Radiology upon its completion. The long range goal of the project is to provide the Company with the expertise to pursue internal development of a wide range of high resolution superconductive magnets including wide bore horizontal magnets.